CreepyPasta And The Guardains
by CRAZY-STORY-13
Summary: What happens when i read creepypasta's to the guardians. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys since "black teeth" is almost over I wanted to write some one-shots with pitch and the guardians. This will have creepypasta's that I HAVE NOT WROTE. I'll put credit to the authors at the end of every chapter. So in a nutshell this is a crossover of rise of the guardians and creepypasta's. I have some OC in here too. **

**The story will be in italic's **

**Well here's the first chapter**

Hi my name is Delilah, and I'm a vampire. I have black hair, snow white skin. i wear a black tank top, and a black skirt. I also wear black leggings under my skirt and have black boots. Enough about me now's about my story.

I have invited the guardians and pitch to our town, 'creepypasta'. Right now they are sitting in side. There is a round table, with chairs all around. One is different for me to sit in.

I walk in and set down my laptop, and sit in the chair. "Hello everyone, how are you doing?"

"what I like to know is way are we here?" Jack Frost asked me.

"Well I'm sure everyone here knows about creepypasta, right?"

"Of course, they give whoever reads them nightmares." Pitch said. I was sitting next to him. I don't know what it is but he gives me a good feeling when I'm near him.

"Not just nightmares Pitch, it teaches people lessons to." I turn on my laptop so I was on the creepypasta wiki.

"What kind of lessons?" Jack asked looking confused.

"You'll find out, now for our first story." The lights went out so that my laptop was the only light in the room. "It's called The Guardian Angel, by admin."

_**The Guardian Angel**_

_**I was there from the time you were born. I stood in the delivery room, staring down at you before you could even open your eyes to see me. Your parents, relatives and doctors couldn't see me there, in the corner, watching you with cloudy eyes, but I was there from the time you were born.**_

_**And I followed you home.**_

_**I was with you always, your constant companion. You played with your toys alone while I stared from all angles in nearby mirrors; my matted, clotted hair with oily sweat that hung off my dented forehead like glue. I was always your constant companion, drifting behind your mother's car on your ride to preschool. You alone in the bathroom, but I was on the other side of the door, wind whistling through the bruised hole in my throat. My arms twisted and hanging in their sockets as I stood hunched on the other side of the shower curtain. I wait and follow you. I follow and drift behind you.**_

_**I'm not seen. I'm almost not-there in light. You never saw me that morning as I sat across from you at the breakfast table, a shiny red clot hanging from an empty tooth socket as I gaped grotesquely at you. I wonder sometimes if you know I'm there. I think you are aware, but you'll never understand just how close I am.**_

_**I spend hours of your day doing nothing more than breathing in your ear.**_

_**Breathing – gagging, really.**_

_**I crave to be close to you, to always wrap my crippled arms around your neck. I lie near you ever single night, cloudy eyes staring at your ceiling, underneath your bed, at your sleeping face in the dark.**_

_**Yes. You caught me staring occasionally. Your parents came running down to your room one night when you screamed. You were just beginning to talk, so you were only able to cry out "Man! Man in my room!" You thought you'd never forget the sight of me, with my collapsed jaw hanging to my chest, swinging back and forth. I sank back into your closet and your mother was unable to see me though you pointed and pointed and pointed. You thought you'd never forget when they left that same night. You saw the closet door crack so softly and me crawling across the floor to your bed on all fours, shambling in jerking movements as I pushed myself under your bed on disjointed limbs.**_

_**You learned a new word for me: boogeyman. Not quite the monster you thought I was. I'm just waiting and following you always, touching your face with my knotted fingers as you sleep.**_

_**You'll see me again soon. Any day now, I'm coming, blunt and brutal. One day you'll walk across the road and – I believe I'll plow into you with loud roar and a screech.**_

_**You rolling on the pavement, rolling under wheels, bluntforce metal fenders and my fingers touching your face again and again.**_

_**As you stare up from the cold pavement with cloudy eyes; your matted, clotted hair hanging in your face and your jaw unhinged and swinging to your chest.**_

_**You'll see me approaching.**_

_**No one else will see me. You will stare past them into my eyes and I'll leer down at you. For the first time in our life, something like a smile will come over my face. You'll swear you're looking into a mirror as clotted red bubbles from our mouths.**_

_**I'll lean down, past the doctors and the ogling people and pick you up in my crooked arms.**_

_**Our faces will touch. My wings will unfurl. And then you'll have to follow me.**_

_**And I am always with you.**_

_**I am your guardian angel.**_

"Wow… that was… um" Jack Frost was so scared, me and pitch could feel it. That's what creepypasta's like me do, fed off fear."

"Okay anyone wants to go they can to just wanted at least one story." I said looking though the stories.

"Well Sandy and me have to go its almost night." Tooth and Sandy left after the guardians said goodbye.

"Okay so North, Bunny, Jack, and Pitch, you bros staying?" I asked and clicked on the next link.

"I guess so mate, lets do this." Bunny said.

"Okay." And with that I started the next story.

**Hey bros okay that was the first chapter let me know if you want more.**

**Today's Credits:**

**The guardian angel **

**By: admin **

**:) smiles :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bros welcome back to the story. I'll put credits at the end because I don't want to spoil it. **

* * *

"Okay next one Pitch is going like." I said as Pitch had a big grin on his face, "and it's a poem Pitch not about nightmares."

"Okay let's do this hit me with your worst Delilah." Jack said and laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh Jack." I began the story.

* * *

_**Where is Steven, mommy? He can't play and I'm sad.**_

_**You mustn't ask, my darling-Steven has been bad.**_

_**Billy too, and Sally? Did they do something wrong?**_

_**I'm afraid it's true, child-all your friends are gone.**_

* * *

"You call this scary?" Jack interrupted

"Just listen to it!" I yelled at Jack

"Fine."

* * *

_**Beware of he who took them-he goes by many names.**_

_**The Bogeyman, the Shadowed One, but all are he, the same.**_

_**For every sin a child has, must be a punishment to bear.**_

_**Your friends are now beyond our reach; trapped deep within his lair.**_

_**And if they take what is not theirs, there can be no doubt.**_

_**He'll stretch their skin until it snaps, and all the blood drains out.**_

_**Remember to always behave, for sins he won't abide. **_

_**He wields a rusty, jagged blade, to cut out your insides.**_

_**The lying little children, with souls selfish and small. **_

_**Will find their wriggling tongues cut out, and nailed to his wall.**_

_**The bullies and their spiteful wrath will find torment as well. **_

_**Soon he will strike them where they stand and drag them into hell.**_

_**Child, you must obey your parents; do everything they say.**_

_**Little ones who do otherwise, he tortures in the flames.**_

_**Beatings cleanse the soul, they say, and that is what he'll do.**_

_**If you don't control your anger then you'll feel his anger too.**_

_**You are your brother's keeper, remember it always. **_

_**Or else, the Bogeyman will chain you underneath the wave.**_

_**And while the good children live, the bad ones cannot escape their fate.**_

_**For once you hear his screeching wail, it's already too late.**_

_**So do not cry aloud at night, stay hidden in your bed... **_

_**Or the Bogeyman from Silent Hill will come chop off your head.**_

* * *

"So scary enough for you Jack? I'm not, in fact Pitch makes me read that one whenever he comes over."

"True I do enjoy that one." Pitch said.

"Well it was… gore, a lot of gore."

"Hell ya!" bunny interrupted Jack, "you have blood and rippin' of skin!"

"Well that's how some CreepyPasta's work, gore and blood is a part that." I joyfully said clicking the next link.

"Well I'm staying." Pitch leaned back in his chair

"I like too but something came up at work shop." North said running out.

Well that leaves Bunnymund and Jack, Pitch too he always comes when I ask him to come over.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter bros. Now if you want a cool CreepyPasta that you read on here and its under 1,000 words send me the name and I'll check It out. **

**Todays credits:**

**Silent Hill Homecoming Poem**

**By; The Chaos Puppet**

**Thanks for reading**

**:) smiles :)**


End file.
